


The Sparkling Diamond

by audrenes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Elaborate Song and Dance Performance, Like Moulin Rouge, Lio showboats and is VERY effervescent while doing it, Lucia is here too but she doesn't have any dialogue, M/M, Pining, Songfic, self beta, the author does her damn best to make a songfic WORK, you know; the usual lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes
Summary: Gueira takes Galo to the Moulin Rouge and inadvertently introduces him to the love of his life. Not like anyone knew it.Experimenting with a Moulin Rouge! Adjacent AU.
Relationships: Gueira & Galo Thymos, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 32





	The Sparkling Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> so i wasnt gonna post this draft until i was done with the fic, but y'know the cravings of validation? yeah..........
> 
> the version i used for sparkling diamonds is from [the musical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88UxYzKyjXU), but i added in a song for my own indulgence lol
> 
> :^) enjoy!!!!

Gueira never thought that he’d be on his knees for Meis like _this._ To be fair, he never thought he’d be back at the Moulin Rouge like this, either.

But now Meis is looking at him with a displeased frown. “You know, as much as I enjoy seeing you grovel at my feet after leaving us in the dust, I have a show to attend to.”

He turns at the heels of his shoes and is ready to head over backstage, but Gueira scrambles over and hugs one of Meis’ legs, earning him a look of disgust from the man. “Gueira, you are being a literal child right now! Get off of my leg!”

“No! Meisies--”

“ _Meis,”_ he warns.

 _“Meis.”_ Gueira corrects himself. “Please! At least let me look like a fool to everyone if you’re going to burn me like this! _”_

Meis looks off to the side, considering it.

“Fine,” he says.

Relieved, Gueira pulls himself back up, dusts himself off, and straightens his suit out. Meis’ lips curl upward into a daringly sadistic smile.

“But you have to convince _Lio_ ,” he says before sauntering out, his hair swaying to the side as he pulls it up into a high ponytail, knowing that the tight leather pants he wore was showing Gueira everything he had missed out on.

Galo knew he was an idiot, but he also wasn’t dumb enough to miss what type of signals Meis was sending to his friend.

“Uh, so you two got some history?”

“Can fill a whole textbook,” Gueira’s voice cracks as he answers, almost forgetting what he came here for. But he coughs, clearing his throat and his mind. “But we ain’t here for that. If Meis says that we gotta convince _Lio_ to get the show running, this is gonna take some finessing.”

“Lio? Who’s he?”

Gueira hooks an arm around Galo’s shoulders and guides him to the main floor. “Oh, buddy. You’re in for a real treat.”

Galo frowns at the non-answer as Gueira walks him through the boisterous dance hall. It was bright, flashy, and loud. Galo felt immediately at home.

Amorous red and purple lights filled most of the hall, setting the mood as the spotlights set on the center of the room where several vivacious dancers were parading around businessmen, who for some reason, decided to style themselves up in stuffy tuxes. The dancers waved their skirts in front of the patrons’ faces occasionally, giving them flashes of the goods that they could look at, but not touch-- playing a lustful game of cat and mouse, with the money in the business mens' pockets as the prize.

“C’mon, Don Juan, let’s watch from our seats, yeah?” Gueira says as he pats Galo’s back. While they made their way to their seats, Galo wasn’t able to pull his eyes away from the dancers in the center. Squeezing their way onto the booth the rest of their party reserved, Gueira offers Galo the edge so that he could have a better look at the upcoming spectacle.

The music and cheers rage on as Gueira takes a glance at Galo’s face, still bright and in awe at the sight in front of him.

“Soaking it all in, huh?”

Galo nods. “It’s my first time here, remember?”

Gueira motions Lucia to pass him the bottle of wine she snagged from an unassuming businessman when a dancer wafted their perfume over at the flutter of their skirt. She slides the bottle over to him and he takes a drink, letting the light burn and bitterness of the tannins fill his throat. Gueira offers the bottle to Galo, but he shakes his head.

“Shouldn’t I be sober for the meeting?”

Gueira blinks and shrugs. “...Sure.”

“I wasn’t allowed to do anything back home,” Galo muses as he watches the businessmen start to clamor around the center while the dancers retreat up to the stage. “I’m really glad you let me tag along with you.”

His genuine tone gets Gueira to smile. Some part of him believes that if Galo can’t convince Lio using his questionable amount of business sense, he might be able to convince him by being an absolute puppy around him.

“Well,” Gueira sighs as he passes the bottle back to Lucia. She places it back on the businessman’s table, right on time for him to be baffled at how his drink was emptied out before he got the chance to open it. She cackles at his expense as the lights start to dim, and he’s forced to buy another drink to satiate his thirst. “I’m glad I brought you along, bud.”

The drums drown out Gueira’s sentiment, so Galo wasn’t able to hear him-- not that Gueira wanted to anyway. Instead, their eyes turned to the spotlight, where Meis stood center stage in a glittery blazer, shining like a constellation in the night sky over his suit, cane in hand, and a smile dazzling the audience as he spoke.

“Ladies and gentlemen, bohemians and artists, croquettes and boulevardiers! May I present to you, our _Sparkling Diamond,_ the unique, the indomitable, the one and only!” Meis threw a hand in the air, guiding the audience’s gazes upward. “ _Lio Fotia._ ”

The lights travel upward to the ceiling, the light cymbals echoing the halls before they see the tips of sparkling heels make their way into their line of vision while an instrument plays an alluring and mysterious tune, accompanied by a set of violins.

Then, a deep and tantalizing voice fills the space of the hall, becoming the space’s new oxygen to breathe as the singer’s voice steals the air out of everyone’s lungs from the amount of silent gasps he earned.

 _“Diamonds are forever, they are all I need to please me,”_ Lio sings, a lone siren in the sea of dazzled men, as he is lowered from the ceiling on a swing. It’s slow and almost agonizing, like he knew that he was teasing them at how high above he was, away from hungry eyes, a mirage in the desert. _“They can stimulate and tease me.”_

 _“They won’t leave in the night, I have no fear that they might desert me,”_ Galo could feel his lungs crowd his heart. He didn’t know it, but he was the only one in the entire hall that sensed the loneliness in Lio’s heart as he sung those lines.

 _“Diamonds are forever, hold one up and then caress it,”_ Lio lifts a long-gloved hand up and summons a diamond with his fire, on beat with the chimes as the teal and pink flames flash before him as the jewel shines in the light with him. _“Touch it, stroke it, and undress it.”_

 _“I can see every part,”_ Lio squeezes the jewel in his hands, making it disappear as a rain of sparkling glitter starts to pepper the floor. _“Nothing hides in their heart to hurt me.”_

The swing starts to move in motion, circling the dance floor, wafting a faint scent of roses as the horns and drums start to kick. _“Diamonds are forever, and ever, and ever...”_

Lio travels the room in a circle before he elegantly jumps off of the swing, and onto the stage, a trail of his fire bursting before him as the brass horns welcome him home, signaling the band to play in full swing. He filled the room with his light and radiated it with heat as he strutted down the stage with his heels, a set of dancers descending upon the stage, flanking him. 

The cheers of the room almost drowned out the music, but the band played louder, daring the audience to overpower the performance Lio was commanding.

 _“A kiss in the hand may be quite continental,”_ Lio flashed a proud smile as he and his backup dancers sang the next line. _“But diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”_

Now that there were spotlights on him, it was easier to see him in his full glory. He wore a black, velvet corset bedazzled in patterns of diamonds, with a deep cut offering a peek of his lean chest. His biceps were hidden underneath the full length leather gloves, but its definition was still visible thanks to how slick and tight the fabric was. 

_“A kiss may be grand, but it won’t pay the rental on your humble flat,”_ as Lio sang, his lips teasingly pouted at the words of the lyrics, bringing attention to his full cheekbones, his strong jawline, and most of all, his lips. His lips were filled with rouge, eyes smokey with dark pigment, contrasting his opalescent pink eyes as he winked for the next lyric and _purred_ . _“Or help you feed your pussycat.”_

 _“Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end,”_ Lio was shorter compared to some of the other dancers, his height was balanced out by the set of heels he wore. His legs, wrapped up in translucent stockings with instances of small jewels, across it were hidden by the curtain of sparkling fringe at the end of his corset. _“But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don’t lose their shape!”_

If Meis and the other dancers were stars in the night sky, Lio was the sun.

And oh, what a dangerous game it was to stare at him.

_“Diamonds are a girl’s best friend!”_

The lights change, Lio and the dancers snapping to a different line up while the music shifts with them. He calls and they respond with echoes of _“All the single ladies!”_

 _“Gloss on my lips, man on my hips, tighter than my Dereon Jeans,”_ Gueira leans over to take a look at Galo’s face, which was somehow more stunned and at awe than it was earlier. He lets out a chuckle as he can see his friend turn two shades redder when Lio’s butt turns to the audience and one of the dancers slap it. If it was just his bare ass out, it would’ve jiggled. The audience _howls_ at the display as Lio flashes a scandalous smile.

 _“Acting up, drink in my cup, I can’t care less what you think,”_ Gueira shakes Galo’s shoulders lightly.

“Alright, bud, I hope you’re taking notes,” Gueira says. “Lio is the type of guy who knows what he’s doing, when he’s doing it. And you’re gonna talk business with him completely alone.”

“A-Alone?” Galo putters out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, in the booth over, Meis leans over to an esteemed-looking patron. “Okay sir, as arranged, you will be meeting with Lio Fotia after the show.”

Their separation be _damned,_ Meis and Gueira nod in confirmation, in sync while being helplessly unaware of it. “Completely alone.”

Galo gulps, but gives Gueira a firm nod. Gueira claps his back, allowing him to revert his attention back to the stage, where Lio and the dancers are thrusting their hips, earning praise from the people below them, hands reaching out to get even the slightest touch from any of them, but especially Lio.

 _“‘Cause if you liked it, then you should’ve put a ring on it, don’t be mad once see that he want it, if you like it then you should’ve put a ring on it,”_ they all dance in sync before Lio breaks from the group and saunters down to the stage, towards a set of muscled dancers stationed in the dance floor.

_“Stop! Wait a minute!”_

Lio parts the sea of needy patrons, spreading his arms and legs apart, creating a big enough space for him to form a bright, white dragon that spins around him. The muscled dancers on the floor start to circle around him as the dragon starts to fly above them. _“Make a dragon wanna retire man, too hot!”_

_“Hot damn!”_

Lio’s body is picked up by one of the dancers on the floor, manhandled in their strong arms, passed around between them. He’s closer to the audience now, making them even more restless. 

_“She’s a brick! House! She’s mighty-mighty!”_

_“Tiffany! Cartier!_ ” There are near misses, but the dancers on the floor make sure that Lio’s performance continues smoothly, with him safe in their care. _“Black Star! Ross Cole!”_

_“Talk to me, Meis, tell me all about it!”_

At that line, Lio is slipped under a protective wall by his fellow dancers. Galo nearly gets out of his seat. He may have been entranced by Lio’s performance as most of the people in the hall were, but he didn’t miss the pained expression on his face when he escaped from the audience’s sight.

“Whoa, down, boy!” Gueira hisses as he pulls Galo back down to earth, earth being his seat.

“But he--!”

“It’s part of the act!” Gueira assures him. “He’ll be back up, just watch!”

Galo frowns, but follows Gueira’s instructions because he didn’t want to get kicked out before he had a chance to shoot his shot.

To Gueira’s credit, Lio is up and out of the barricade, and is held up by the dancers on the floor, in a completely different outfit-- this time in an even more bedazzled white corset, that has a high and ruffled sheer neckline and matching gloves and shoes. The music picks back up with the backup dancers taking center stage as Lio is escorted around the room by the dancers on the floor. _“Diamonds are forever!”_

The muscled dancers form a stairway for Lio, who is careful not to pierce their skin with his heels as he continues to sing. _“Diamonds are forever and ever!”_

Once Lio returns to the stage, he’s welcomed back and is immediately in sync with them. _“He’s your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend.”_

Galo sighs in relief while Gueira rubs sympathetic circles on his back.

“ _It’s then that those louses go back to their spouses,”_ Lio sings as he summons a tall, sharp figure. It’s black and sleek, with pink and teal reflecting off of its reflective surface. _“Diamonds!”_

 _“Are a girl’s!”_ Galo doesn’t know how someone can pole dance on something human-shaped, but Lio manages to do it, his limbs hooking their way around the waist of the figure as it guides his body around itself, acting as both his partner and his stage. 

_“Best!”_

The figure throws Lio in a deep dip, his hair cascading down as his lithe form is displayed to the audience, the bright white of his corset contrasting with the figure’s dark surface. 

_“Friend!”_

Lio is brought up by the figure and is spun up in midair as it transforms into a simple pole. Lio’s gloved hands wrap around it, his leg catching the pole for support as he spins down with a flourish. He lands on his feet as the pole pops into an elegant cane that he twirls in his hand before throwing it out to the audience as it turns into a cloud of black, glittering confetti.

The hall rumbles with cheers as the backup dancers on stage take over the performance while Lio retreats backstage. The dance hall conjures up a storm of cheers for him, with Galo left in his seat, in awe, and just a little bit in love.

If not for Lio, for his performance.

But Galo would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel his heart spin and scatter into a million, glittery pieces, no different from Lio’s baton.

He didn’t know it, but he fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> will i actually bring this au to life..................... we'll see. but for now, please just enjoy this the way it is or consider it a preview of what's to come!!
> 
> please also enjoy the moulin rouge based art i made in [december](https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1205894782888882177) and in [april](https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1249742850654420992) <3
> 
> I'm @https_aj on both [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj). Find me at [@galoliogalilei](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) for pure shenanigans. (18+ tho bc I am more unhinged there lol)


End file.
